sevenrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fellsmarch
Fellsmarch is the capital city of the Fells and is the seat of power for all of the Gray Wolf queens. It is located in a high mountain valley known as the Vale, situated high in the Spirit Mountains, which is home of the upland clans. The mountain landscape is studded with hot springs and geysers, which moderate the harsh northern winters. Flatlanders to the south claim that both the Vale and the Spirits are infested with sorcery and dangerous magic. They also call the Grey Wolf queen witches and the wizards demons. Religion In the Fells, most residents adhere to the Old Faith, anchored by the temples where speakers taught about the duality of the Maker and the Breaker and the Spirit Mountains, where dwelt the dead and sainted Queens. They are monotheists, worshipping the Maker and avoiding the evil counterpart, the Breaker. In the Fells, the former Queens are treated almost as saints. It is said when a queen dies, her spirit occupies one of the peaks of the Spirit Mountains, which ever after is named after her. The ancient Queens help protect the Fells from its enemies. People The queendom of the Fells consists of three major people: the Wizards from the Northern Isles, the Valefolk in the fertile Vale, and the clans in the mountainous regions. Valefolk Valefolk are the commoners that live in the city and valley. They speak Vale, also known as Common language. Wizards Wizards have native magical ability that must be collected and channeled through amulets in order to do sophisticated charmcasting. Targeted charmcasting also requires spoken spells. Wizards produce flash continually, but it must be saved up in amulets in order to accumulate enough to cast a spell. Once expended, it takes time to build up again. They are able to recognize the aura of magic in others with the gift, especially when it is unfocused and unchanneled by an amulet. A skilled wizard with an amulet continually stores accumulating power in his/her amulet, and is able to conceal his aura if he takes hold of his amulet. Non-wizards cannot see these auras. All wizards originate from the Northern Islands, and tend possess fair hair and blue eyes. Clans The Spirit Clans are practitioners of earth magic and masters of materials: they are masters of healing, medicines, and flashcrafting, makers of the amulets and other magical tools and weapons that allow wizards to use their power. They also make talismans that defend against the high magic of wizards. The Clans are very effective traders, craftspeople, and hunters. The Clans live in settlements across the Spirit Mountains, including the Marisa Pines Camp, Demonai Camp, Hunter's Camp, and the Escarpment Camp. They speak in Clan. Districts Fellsmarch Castle The castle next to the Drynewater River where the royal family and the court resides. Ragmarket Ragmarket is one of the poorer districts in Fellsmarch, home to the street gang Raggers as well as Han's family. Southbridge Southbridge is one of the poorer districts in Fellsmarch, home to the street gang Southies and a tavern known as the Keg and Crown, where Han used to play delivery for Lucius Frowsley's goods. Westmarket Roast Meat Hill The Bottoms Category:Locations Category:Lore Category:DK Locations Category:GWT Locations Category:CC Locations